


HSWC Bonus Round 2 - History

by Hakkari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Rights, HSWC 2013, Historical, Homestuck Shipping World Cup, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakkari/pseuds/Hakkari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the Homestuck Shipping World Cup Bonus Round 2.</p><p>Will contain lots of pairings, lots of characters, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jade/Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Rose<3Jade
> 
> Salem, Massachusetts, 1692

You've known her all your life. You grew up together, playing in the town square with the other village children. She was always an odd one, Jade, with her buck-toothed smile and the way she would play with her massive white dog and the cheerful way she'd watch the flowers grow.

Of course she was one of the first to be accused once the hunts began. Her house was raided, her dog was dead on the hardwood floor, her flowers crushed, and she taken away. You had watched her cry, not for herself but for Bec. She was stronger than she looked, pushing away the angry villagers to go and cry on the dog's body, and she wouldn't let go until the men pried her off.

_"Why did you kill Bec? He didn't... he di'nt do anythin'! Bec! BEC!"_

_"Lord preserve us, the girl's tryin' to contact the spirit of 'er familiar!"_

_"She's th' one who cursed my mather! I 'aw her outside me house just th' other day! Now my ma's sick and dyin'!"_

You had kept silent, only praying in private that your friend would be saved. Saying anything would not only kill her but you as well. You'd be the accomplice to a witch, and you know that you don't exactly have the cleanest record in the world. Your fondness for the supernatural would probably have you hanged soon enough.

It was time for you to make your escape. Maybe you could stop by and see Jade in the prison one last time... but you both knew that she was dead. There was no way of stopping the mob of villagers, especially when they wanted something done.

You quickly pack up your things, throwing them into a bag that you had knitted, then slipped off into the edge of the woods. It was a place rumored to have fairies and evil demons within, but you weren't scared. What was the difference between a demon and a witch hunter, when it came down to it? 

Dropping your bag, you're quick to return to Salem. You pick the leaves out of your hair before anyone can say anything then head to the prison. The guards are unsurprised to see you there - everyone in town seems to have at least one relative or friend accused of being a witch.

"...Rose?" You gasp when you see her. Not much is different, her black hair still ridiculously long and tangled, but on the top of her head... the pelt of a white dog is strewn over her. It's not the entire thing, because Bec was massive and the fur only covers to her waist but...

"Oh, Jade. When did...?"

She sniffles, wiping away a tear that threatens to fall from her eye. "Yesterday. They... they skinned him Rose! _Skinned him!_ Said if I loved my familiar so much I could wear him to the stake. Oh Bec..."

You grab her hand through the bars, trying to smile reassuringly at her and failing miserably. 

"I'm sure it will be fine. There can still be appeals made and-"

"Rose, I already know I'm going to die. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm all alone now. Bec's gone, Grandfather's gone... What's the point?"

"I'm... I'm still here, Jade."

She looks at you. Really looks at you. Her bright green eyes are piercing and seem unnatural. "You shouldn't be, Rose. They'll get you next... no one is safe and I don't want you to get hurt!" 

"I was going to leave, but not if-"

"Rose, if you stay behind for _me_ I will personally haunt you till the end of time. I know you believe in all that spooky ghost stuff so I promise it'll be true!"

You frown, sitting back. "Wait, when is your burning scheduled?"

She chuckles, leans back. Bec's head flops over her face. "Tonight, Rose. I'll be dead tonight. Unless I actually _am_ a witch? Wouldn't that be a miracle. I could just magic us both outta here."

You grip her hand tighter, then pull her towards the bars. "Rose... not here. Everyone'll see..."

"What will they do about it? If you're going to die-"

"Which I am."

"Y-yes... then I believe I can risk one public display of affection. Even if it's with a woman."

She looks at you again, biting her lip. "You're leaving tonight, right?"

"I..."

"Promise me, Rose!" 

You sigh, take her hand again. "Yes. I'll leave tonight."

She smiles. "Good." Then she leans onto the bars and plants a kiss on your lips. You hear stifled gasps of indignation from the other 'witches', but you don't care. You can feel her tears falling onto your face, and when she pulls back she smiles. "Love you, Rose. Now and forever."

"Now and forever." You lock pinkies as if to seal the deal, then you rise. The other prisoners hiss, screaming names at you. You ignore them, of course, because what else are you supposed to do? As you leave the prison you look back, see the guards drag Jade from her cell. You resist the urge to run after her, to claw their eyes out.

You head back towards your home, see the other townspeople set up the stake. The bottom half of Bec's pelt is strewn across the firewood. You stop as they bring Jade out into the square. People throw rocks at her, but she notices you out of the crowd of bonnets and simple dresses and just stares at you. There are tears still in her eyes but she offers you a shaky smile as she is tied up. 

She looks glorious, you realize. There's a wildness to her that just fits, you think, as you watch her black hair cascade down her body, the legs of Bec's pelt on her shoulders. Her mouth is moving in prayer, and she looks once more at you. She mouths the word _"run"_ but you only leave once they start the fire. 

As you head into the woods you can hear the chanting of the villagers and the screaming of your love. 

_"Now and forever,"_ you whisper as you run into the wilderness, allowing the darkness to consume you.


	2. Aradia/Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I misread a pairing as Aradia<3Jane instead of Aradia<3Jade so this doesn't actually count for any points.
> 
> Still pretty proud of it though so I figured I'd share it anyway.
> 
> July 20, 1969 - small town

"Jane! Jane!" Then there was the 'thump' of a rock on her window. 

Jane sighed, putting down her mixing bowl and heading out to the front porch. There were quite a few windows open, of course - it was hot as all get out in the middle of Summer - but Aradia always managed to find the one closed one to harrass. 

"What is it, Aradia? I'm quite busy."

Aradia popped up not a moment later, grinning like a mad man. Despite being the same age the two girls were polar opposites. Jane had accepted that fate made her a proper, dignified young lady while Aradia... wasn't. She was wild and carefree, and many of her actions made it to tea time talk. The older women would always looks at Jane and ask her if that 'rambountcious girl' was her friend.

She would only mumble a confirmation to that. After all, it was worse on your reputuation to lie than to have a wild friend.

Aradia leaped up onto the porch, gripping Jane's shoulders. It was a bit awkward since Aradia literally towered over her friend, but by then the young Crocker was used to it. "They say that those astronauts are gonna land on the moon today, Jane!"

Jane rolled her eyes then swatted her friend's hands away. "Don't be silly! You know Mrs. Anita says that the whole moon landing is one big government conspiracy, and Mrs. Anita is pretty much always right!"

"Mrs. Anita also said that blacks and Jews were going to take over the country ten years ago, and that never happened. She's just an old biddy who's half-gone on age and racism, Jane. She doesn't ever look forward. Besides, she calls me evil devilspawn."

"Father says we should always respect our elders-"

"And we should! As long as they're not Mrs. Anita." 

Jane sighed, not exactly sure what to say to that. She couldn't argue the fact that Mrs. Anita was, in fact, a bit crazy. It just didn't seem polite to even mention it, however. She struggled to think of another reason why they couldn't watch the moon landing, but couldn't think of anything convincing enough for Aradia.

"So, are we watching it at your house or mine?"

Aradia grinned.

\--------------------------------------

The moon landing had been exciting to Jane, but she could tell that Aradia was disappointed. They had just left the Megido household cheering and hollering like the rest of the town. The Megidos were always a bit rowdy for Jane's taste (she was pretty sure Aradia's older sister Damara was at least a drug dealer, probably more than that), so when Aradia had asked her if she wanted to leave she had responded with a hearty 'yes'.

The two wandered in silence down the quiet roads and finally ended up in their usual meeting spot - a large meadow located in the center of town. It was an odd centerpiece, being a simple meadow with sparse flowers and no statues, but the residents of the town had resisted corporate requests to turn the area into a shopping center or new housing area.

Aradia flopped down on the grass and Jane followed, albeit more carefully. They sat there in silence, staring up at the stars. Finally Jane swallowed. "You've been awfully silent since we watched the landing, Aradia. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am! I mean, we landed on the _moon_! It's just..."

"Hm?"

"I don't know. I expected more than what we saw, I guess." She rolled over onto her stomach to face Jane.

"Gosh, do you mean aliens or something?"

Aradia grinned. "Yeah, just like aliens! Wouldn't that be _awesome_? Like out of nowhere these aliens come on screen and blast the astronauts away!"

Jane glanced up at her friend's face. "That... would be horrible, actually."

"No no, think about it! Maybe they wouldn't die... they'd just... be... um... teleported away! Yeah. Like they'd show back up on Earth two days later without pants in the middle of a field or something!"

"Like this one?"

"No, no. A bigger field. In like Nebraska or something."

Jane chuckled. "You're so weird sometimes, Aradia! I wish I could live inside that head of your's for a day! I'd love to see the things you come up with and _don't_ share."

"Oh Jane, you always know you're welcome in me anytime." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, which caused Jane to toss grass in her direction.

They settled back down next to each other on their backs, staring up at the clear sky. 

"Hey Jane?"

"Hm?"

"You think there's actually something out there? Other than us."

"Who knows? I bet you'd find them though."

"Maybe I can build my own _Enterprise_ and go up there without the government's help. You'd be on my crew too, Jane."

"Would I really?"

"'Course. I'm not going anywhere without you. Besides, us... alone... with only the stars watching..."

They were silent for a couple of moments as Jane slowly realized what Aradia was implying. Rather than being mortified, however, she simply chuckled.

"I bet you tell that to all the cute girls you meet."

Aradia laughed. 

"True. It's a shame that I've only met one cute enough to use that on."

Sometimes Jane wondered if Aradia was just teasing her or if she was being serious. It was hard to tell most of the time. But that was a worry for another time.

For now they could enjoy their time together, under a sea of endless stars and possibilities.


	3. Aradia/Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aradia/Dave
> 
> The Bone Wars, the United States
> 
> This version is not formatted. To read the formatted version go here: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/5337.html?view=1816281&posted=1#cmt1816281

"Oh good god how is she here before us _again_?"

"How the hell should I know, Strider? I'm not the one leading the goddamn expedition."

David Strider (Dave to friends) sighed, pushing a whisp of blond hair out of his face. He could hear her clearly shouting orders from fifty feet away, and her figure was in clear sight right in front of him. The girl in question was Aradia Megido, his rival since university and constant pain in the ass ever since he started chasing the bone beds. She had beaten him to every site except for one in Colorado - it later turned out she wasn't present because she had caught the flu.

Not that it mattered now. This was _his_ dig site, god damn it, and he wasn't about to let her take credit for yet another one of his finds.

"Megido!" She turned at the sound of his voice and he thought that he could see a smirk already forming on her face. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting. "Vantas, go get the crew ready. We're digging here no matter what." His assistant grumbled, dropping back as Dave moved towards Aradia. He dug his fingernails into his palms.

"Hey there, Strider! Late again I see." The woman grinned, cocking her head. His blood boiled - why'd she have to be so damn full of herself? Her posture was completely relaxed, and despite the fact that he was at least a foot taller than her she seemed to have the upper hand in this situation.

He let out a low growl. "What would it take to get you off of my ass to find your own goddamn digs?"

Her lip quirked. "Not sure what you mean, Dave. Pretty sure you're on _my_ ass, seeing how I'm always here first and everything."

Dave sighed, pulling at his sunglasses but not completely removing them. He had to always wear them because his eyes were sensitive to light, but just for once he wished that he could take them off to glare right back at her. 

"Alright, then, what would it take for you to _leave_ , then?"

She pursed her lips then tapped them thoughtfully. "Well, I'd say money but I already have plenty of that from all the _other_ discoveries I've made..."

His eyebrow twitched reflexively. 

"Or we could work together. Just this one time. After all this is a lot to haul in... You give me seventy percent of the credit and profits and you get the rest."

"What? That's bull-"

"Take it or leave it, Strider." She grinned. 

He sighed, knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter. "Fine. Seventy-thirty even. No cheating me on this, Megido."

She only smiled wider before turning back around, offering Dave a view of her back. While she wasn't the most pleasant person to work around, he couldn't deny she had a choice-

"No staring at my ass, Strider, or I'll have to make it seventy five-twenty five." She waved back at him and he sighed. He wasn't sure how the woman always seemed to know where his eyes were at, but it definitely took the fun out of most situations.

With the combined help of Dave's team, the two managed to pull the bones out of the ground in record time. They loaded it onto the back of the carts, then retired to camp for the night.

The next morning Dave rose to angry screaming from Vantas and an empty horizon. Beside him was a small piece of paper. He snatched it up, read it, then shook his head.

"Son of a bitch."

hi dave!  
by the time youre done reading this ill be long gone with the bones  
it was actually quite fun working with you and i hope we get to do it again!  
of course maybe next time youll be a bit less gullible and actually leave a few of your own guards around the carts too, yeah? ;)  
with lots of love and now even more money to rub in your face,  
aradia megido 0u0


	4. Dave/Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaveTerezi  
> Late 1970s, New York City, subway graffiti
> 
> Formatted version here: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/5337.html?view=1884121&posted=1#cmt1884121

To say the colors caused her to short circuit would be the biggest understatement Dave could think of. In fact, there wasn't really a way to describe his friend's reaction beyond her own actions - the troll had literally thrown herself at the wall and had started licking every single square inch that she could get her tongue on.

"Alright Tz might wanna stop that before everyone else shows up. Don't wanna blow your cover or anything." Terezi backed away from the wall, shifting her bucket hat back into place to conceal her horns. The fact that she was gray didn't really seem to phase people, honestly. The horns, the two had learned, caused some panic and old ladies screaming for them both to get exorcised.

"It tastes like all the colors, Dave. Lots of cherry and grape and lemon..." She gave the wall one last lick before rejoining her moirail. "I didn't know you could paint on these walls." 

"We're not supposed to." Her face contorted, and Dave could see the question mark in her expression. "The cops'll take us away and we'll be put in jail for a longass time for simply expressin' ourselves and shit."

The troll frowned, tapping her chin. "Should I report you to the authorities, coolkid?"

Dave shrugged. "Well the police dictate that you should only call them if you actually see graffitti, not if you just _suspect_ it."

Her frown turned into a grin. "Well, it's a good thing that I can't _see_ any vandalism around here, isn't it? Otherwise I'd have to turn in all of those young criminals. For the good of society and justice, of course."

"Yeah, good thing. Would be a shame if there was actual art on the walls where there wasn't supposed to be. So, we drawing or what?"

She pulled out her red chalk, giving it a firm lick to confirm the color, then went sniffing around the walls for a space that smelled like rock and nothing else. It took a while, but she finally marked herself out a spot by starting a picture of a dragon. "I need the other colors, Dave."

He tossed her the chalk and then went to his own spot. This certainly wasn't his first time on the walls. He quickly began an ironic salute to Jimmy Carter, to which Terezi quickly added horns (near his mouth, of course, because where else would horns go?). "Shit Tz you done with your picture already?"

In response she pointed over at the other end of the tunnel. Her dragon stood out stark white on the gray wall, with bright red eyes. Underneath was a caption that simply read R3ST 1N P34C3 MOM 1 LOV3 YOU >:] with an arrow pointing up to the dragon.

"You know everyone else is just going to think your mom had some sort of dragon fetish right?"

Terezi shrugged. "Well it's not _for_ them, is it? It's for me."

Dave decided that those words were the wisest ones she had ever spoken.


	5. Jane/Roxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy <3 Jane
> 
> The tearing down of the berlin wall, 1989

Twenty nine years.

The blasted wall in front of her had kept her away from her best friend... girlfriend... significant other for almost twenty nine years.

Jane clutched at the hammer in her hand, and Roxy grinned at her. She was also holding a sledgehammer, for once not even the slightest bit tipsy. Her pink eyes were focused with such ferocity on the wall that it almost scared the girl.

_The crowds were overwhelming the soldiers. Jane was one of the last to leave, hesitant at the sight of the armed military officers. They weren't firing at anyone, not really, but she had been trained to stay as far away from the wall as possible._

_There was cheering from the other side of the gate, loved ones meeting up for the first time in many years. She could hear music playing from the west side of the wall, the side that she and everyone else had fought to get to._

_She wondered if Roxy was there, waiting. She had only come to visit twice during the twenty nine year period, mostly because of the suspicious border guards. She still tried to smuggle letters through with other travellers, though they seldom reached their intended reader._

_Her eyes moved to the top of the wall, where many of the western citizens were climbing. She scanned the crowd, looking for the familiar blond woman. Jumping and spitting on the wall would be something Roxy would do, Jane decided. As the eastern children leaped up on top as well, she found the scene too chaotic to focus on. She looked back at the gate, biting her lip._

_"You're going to miss your chance if you don't run now. What if they decide to fire again?" The voice came from her right, unfamiliar yet strangely warm and comforting. Before she could ask him what he meant, however, he ran into the mob of escapees. She sighed, took a breath, then merged with the crowd._

_She made it past the guard without a problem; the poor man looked overwhelmed and he was fumbling with his gun, unsure if he wanted to fire or not. A western woman cried out as she came through with the rest, tossing flowers over the crowd. She caught one - white and simple - and clutched onto it desperately._

_"Well damn, and here I thought that I was gonna be the first to give you flowers today Janey. Who's the other lucky gal?"_

_She whipped around, squeezing through the last edges of the crowd, looking for the source of the voice and praying that it wasn't just in her head. Suddenly she felt her lungs being crushed as she was forced into a hug. Jane caught the scent flowers and honey and just a slight bit of cat in the woman's hair._

_Roxy._

_She returned the hug, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. She had been withholding her emotions so far, but it was getting harder and harder._

_Roxy backed up, grinned, and then shoved a bouquet of roses in her face._

_"Welcome home, Jane."_

"Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall!"

There were cheers and screams as people began to knock away the offending border. The thing was falling apart in giant chunks and Jane could see people staying away parts as souveniors.

Roxy tugged at her girlfriend's hand.

"Come on. We wait too long and we're not going to have a wall to break!" With that she ran forward and began slamming into the wall, causing cheers to erupt from the crowds.

With a hesitant sigh Jane approached her. Roxy gave her a comforting smile.

She lifted her hammer and brought it down upon the wall.


	6. Dirk/Kanaya/Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DirkKanaya  
> +anyone else you'd like really  
> 1969-ish, New York City (Stonewall or first pride marches)

To be completely honest, Dirk had expected more resistance. His hands were shaking, the sign halfheartedly lifted at his chest. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable with who he was and the fact that he liked dicks instead of vagina - because he was totally fine with that - but the few hostile glares that were on him caused him to veer back a little.

This was a situation where he wasn't confident that he wouldn't be beaten and bruised. He was waiting for the cops to show up and beat him half to death - and he hadn't even been at Stonewall himself.

Of course, most of the people present hadn't been at the club. His cousin had been, however, and she described the situation with one word, " _hell_ ". Yet she was there alongside her girlfriend, eyes staring straight ahead, determined.

"Are you alright Dirk? You look a little pale." 

"That's pretty funny coming from you, Kan."

Rose's girlfriend was beautiful, not the type that anyone would take to be a lesbian. Sure she had short hair, but she also was all long legs and elegant curves and she dressed to match that as well. Her face could've belonged to a model, with the way her cheek bones curved and the true paleness of her skin. Dirk had considered himself to be the whitest person alive until he met Kanaya. Hell, she almost literally _glowed_.

He supposed all three of them broke stereotype; he had doubted his sexuality originally because he had no desire to run around in makeup and dresses, shopping for clothes with the girls. All he wanted to do was build and work with his swords (Rose would call that an obvious euphamism in a better time). Rose loved knitting and writing and also wore beautiful dresses as opposed to pants. 

_"Are you seriously going to march, Rose? I mean you have a pretty good thing going-"_

_"Of course I am, Dirk, and so is Kanaya."_

_"We have to prove that we exist, Dirk. The police... they thought she wasn't actually gay because of the way she dressed. They thought that if they touched her enough she'd... she'd..."_

_"Kanaya, that's over. We have to focus on this. We have to prove that we exist."_

_"What?"_

_"Dirk, you know that no one believes that you're gay. You've lost boyfriends because of your hobbies and your love of so-called 'masculine' activities. Kanaya and I always have issues getting into bars because we don't look butch enough."_

_"You should come too, Dirk. Rose and I would appreciate it if you came... I'm sure that a lot of others like you would appreciate it too. No one listens to our side of the story - not the police and not the other gays. Maybe if we showed up together it would show that you can be whoever you want regardless of orientation."_

_"Well stated, Kanaya. So, Dirk, are you going to show the world that you exist or not? I don't have an eternity to make these signs you know."_

He gripped the sign tighter. Kanaya nudged him with her elbow. "The march is about to begin. If you want you can back out. Rose won't be mad and neither will I."

Dirk sighed, looked around. He spotted a few men looking at him curiously. Though most of them shook their heads and walked off, one slipped into the crowd near him, nodding uncomfortably at him. He held a balled up sign in his hand that he was slowly starting to uncrumple. 

Catching him staring at the sign, the man shifted. "I wasn't going to jump in 'til I saw you. Thought people would laugh or something. I guess now if they laugh I'm not getting laughed at alone!" He gave Dirk a buck-toothed grin. Kanaya eyed him, giving Dirk a knowing glance that he promptly ignored.

"Never thought of it that way. Dirk Strider."

"Jake English."

Kanaya nudged him again. "So I assume you're staying then?"

"Yeah. After all, we have to prove that we exist."


End file.
